Olivers Last Wish
by IggyBlob
Summary: After 2 years of working on this, I finally completed the story. It was late at night when a knocking was heard at the door but what stood before Arthur wasn't what he expected. Will have scenes of violence and some awful language. Will not end, how you think!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed as he held his head within his hands, kicking the table while doing so. "Why did it come to this, what did I ever do?" he cried, tears starting to appear in the corner of his eyes. "Why did he have to do that? That idiot!" Arthur whispered softly to himself, now fully crying.

"Arthur are you ok?"

"Oh flying mint bunny… You wouldn't ever do that would you? You wouldn't leave me too? Before he gave the strange creature a chance to answer, Arthur jumped at the sound of knocking at his door. "Y-yes, w-who is it?"

"Arthur… are you ok?" Whispered a calm voice from outside the door. Arthur knew exactly whose voice that was. He tried his hardest to wipe the tears from his eyes. However Alfred never waited for an answer and he swung open the door, to seeing a little lump, crying at his desk. "Arty what's wrong?"

"It's horrible Alfred; I don't know what to do! Olivers gone, taken right out of my hands. There's nothing I can do." Arthur stood up shaking. He started to limp to Alfred. However, Arthur's legs gave up on him even though he was only three steps from where he had begun. With no hesitation Alfred ran up to Arthur grabbing his waist to stop him from toppling forward and picked the man up. Arthur was too weak to reject, he just laid 'dead' in his arms.

"Come on Arthur, get some rest and then tell me everything." Alfred suggested before resting Arthur across the couch with his head on Alfred's lap. Arthur never said anything after that; he ended up drifting off. Alfred looked at Arthur worriedly. "What have you got yourself into this time, you look like you've just been in the world's biggest fight. And I the hero wasn't there to save you." Alfred whispered while trying not to show any signs of sadness within him himself.

A couple of hours later.

Arthur awoke to bright lights causing him to grone. "Agh, I have the world's largest hangover." He holds his hand across his head.

Arthur jumped at the feeling of a hand twitching on his side. He removed his hand from over his head, trying to focus on the person he had been sleeping on. When his eyes had finally focused and adjusted to the light he realised he's lying on a sleeping Alfred.

He focuses on the sleeping man closely, noticing he's been crying. "Stupid idiot, why have you been crying?" England says out loud reaching up to wipe the tears from Alfred's face. Causing the man to retaliate and grab England's arm, with not a second to spare. "Oi calm down I was being nice!" He says sitting up, still feeling dizzy.

"Sorry." Alfred said letting go of Arthurs arm. Not wanting to stray away from the topic "Hey Arthur what happened?" Alfred asked without hesitation. Arthur suddenly remembering what happened. Starting to cry again "Arty, what's wrong?"

"Oh Alfred It's horrible I don't know what to do." He whimpers

"Come here." Alfred grabs Arthur and pulls him into a hug. "Come here, calm down stop crying, I'm here". He picked Arthur up to sit him on his lap, like Arthur had once done for him when he was younger.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and started telling Alfred what happened from the being. "Well it all began when…"

Earlier that month.

It was late at night, about 12:30am. When the sound of knocking appeared upon the front door. The tired male looked at the door thinking he was dreaming of the noise. Then the knocking became rapid, like the person was trying to run to the nearest house before they were killed. With that the blond stood up from his warm seat in front of a blazing fire and walked over to the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted, rubbing his sleepy emerald eyes. He shouldn't be expecting anyone, plus it was way too early for the postman. Who on earth could it be? He thought to himself. Upon opening the door, stood a strange figure in pink, his face being covered by a pink hood.


	2. Chapter 2

The strange figure lifted its head up, showing a face full of freckles. With luscious pink hair coming out of the hood, which was sticking to his face due to it raining outside, a pair of desperate pink and blue eyes watched Arthur. Panting, the man said…

"Oh... Hello Artiee~" He shoved a hand in front of him, gesturing the other man to shake it. Arthur stood facing this person, confused and angry. He hated nicknames.

"Uh… Hello Oliver." The man said with a half sleepy smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the other suspiciously. He grabbed a hold of the hand, shaking it slowly trying to work out why he was here and why now.

"Wellll~ you know, can't I come to say hello to my counterpart from time to time?" He answered smiling like a psycho. However this was just Oliver's normal smile.

"Well I guess there's nothing stopping you." He believed, nodding at the thought. The thing he was more curious about was how he got here. "Why are you here now though?" He asked letting go of the pink freaks hand.

"What do you mean, dear?" Oliver asked tilting his head, the way a dog does when it doesn't understand a noise.

Arthur looked at Oliver. He was now wide awake realising something. "I thought you were with the others..." Noticing Olivers face change from a smile to a frown. He stops what he was saying, shrugging and steps aside to let him in. Oliver nodded at the greeting of being let in. His voice would have been too crackly to have said thank you. The fact being that he could have cried at any time remembering the _others_. The thought of them gave him a foul taste in his mouth.

"The others…" He couldn't continue. Arthur, observing this he had to ask, he couldn't just stand there watching his doppelganger on the verge of cry.

"Oliver… Is there something wrong?" He asks tilting his head down trying to look as friendly as possible to this fragile person. The pink man jumped back into reality and looked back up at Arthur with his happiness back on his face.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing you can help with anyway." He explained trying to get the Brit off his back.

Arthur didn't believe him however he wouldn't get anything out of him at the minute so he gave up on the idea. "If you say so… Well, either way, would you like some tea?" He offered.

Oliver was happy he managed to stop him asking questions plus tea sounded nice. "Yes please~"

"The usual white tea we have when you come?" Arthur asks heading towards the kitchen. It's usually rather rare for Arthur to have white tea as he only buys it for the off chance he gets a visitor like Olive, as he's part of a lonely island that everyone ignores. Unless they need him for something…

"Please" Oliver shouts back while Arthur walks into the kitchen. When England wasn't in the room any more Oliver looks at the floor trying not to cry. Thinking about how he was going to fix things. Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. But without realising Arthur had poured some water into the kettle and was walking back into the living room waiting for it boil. Which caused him to notice something was defiantly wrong with Oliver. He knew him enough, that he would never shed a single tear unless something was really bad.

"Huh? Ollie?" Arthur asked worriedly, causing the pink haired man to jump. Trying to blink away the tears that were falling. He looked back up at Arthur smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah Arthur, is everything ok?" He said a little too fast for his liking. Arthur noticed that his appealing bright pink and blue eyes still were teary.

"Hey.. Oliver, why were you crying..?" He said frowning. Oliver rubbed his eyes trying to think of an excuse.

"N. .No I'm just tired that all." Oliver looked up at the clock. He was telling somewhat the truth it was already 1:13am. He tried his hardest to reassure Arthur that he wasn't crying. The man stood there sternly, facing the pink haired male, giving him a frightful glare.

"Come on, Ollie, I know you enough to tell that that isn't the reason!" He realised Oliver was looking at him with a frightened look, he lowered his voice back to a calm and relaxing tone. "Why can't you just tell me?"

Oliver was quick to reply. "It doesn't matter Artie… Don't worry." Oliver could feel the tears trying to start again looking back at the floor. This made Arthur sigh and tilt his chin to look him in the eyes. His bright green eyes were shimmering in worry, though his expression stayed serious.

"It does matter. Now tell me Oliver." His voice had a very serious tone again...


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver looked into Arthur's green emeralds, tears were now filling his eyes, and he lost it. He ended jumping up to hug Arthur. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else I could go!" Oliver bawled. Arthur, to his surprise, hugged the distressed man back, gently rubbing his back.

"It's alright Oliver. Though I'm afraid I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He says resting his chin on Oliver's shoulder and sighs lightly. With no warning Oliver hugs Arthur tighter than before.

"They..they called me an outcast," he sobbed, "They're after me. The others I thought they liked me.. I thought.. I thought.." He struggled to say the last part no matter how hard he tried. So Arthur tapped his back to reassure him. "I thought.. I finally found a family." And with that Oliver cried into Arthur's back. Arthur looked down at Oliver frowning.

"Don't worry, Oliver…" He continued to mumble sweet, calming words. Arthur repeated it until Oliver stopped crying. "You're still welcome here, you know…" Arthur realised Oliver's crying has died down.

"You… You know Allistor won't allow me to stay in this world." Hearing this caused the blond to laugh. Oliver looked at Arthur confused.

"Who cares about him? Plus ,he hardly comes around. Anyhow, I wouldn't let him take you back, you aren't a murderer like they are either.." Oliver let go of Arthur to explain himself.

"I know that, that's why they're after me, that's why I'm the outcast. They said I don't fit in with their world. I should just disappear altogether." Tears were forming in his eyes again, "No one would care if that happened anyway!" Arthur looked at Oliver with a look of sadness within his eyes.

"W-well, you can stay here." He exclaimed "Here you won't be an outcast. Plus I would care if you were to disappear" Oliver was trying to show the man some gratitude, by smiling back at him. However, Oliver just couldn't manage a smile, so he decided to just hug him.

"At least I still have you, thank you Artie… How could I ever repay you?" He whispered. Arthur chuckled.

"No need to do anything, love. It's no problem at all." Arthur tightened his grip around Oliver. "Though don't you need anything from your world?" He questions. Oliver looked at Arthur, shaking his head.

"All I ever had was my cook books and some clothes. I didn't have a lot, due to them always telling me I didn't need to have anything else. I would only waste it." However, while Oliver was saying this he was smiling, his usual happy cheerful smile, because he finally knew someone cared about him. Arthur noticed his natural features were coming back to him. His vast upbeat blue-pink eyes, his divine bright smile. Even his hair looked more like Oliver. As if all the colour had returned back to his once isolated face…

"Well then, if you would rather not go back there, I can always buy you new clothes, or you could borrow my clothes. The frog brought me some flashy ones. Even though he knows I will never be seen dead in them." Oliver snickered at the statement. Oliver suddenly looked at the Brit with delight in his eyes.

"Are they pink?!" He beamed, standing up in excitement, suddenly realising how rude it was of him. "Sorry." He sat back down. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Yes," He laughed, "Some of them. Plus I have some old cook books from my.. Um.. Well, from when I tried to cook. But we shall never speak of that, it didn't go very well."

Oliver had a sudden idea. "Ooh, I know how I can repay you. I will cook for you every day." Oliver became excited by the thought of having something to do every day, something that will make someone happy for once. Arthur didn't hesitate; he had no objections to the idea.

"Oh and if you need any ingredients for cooking, just ask… I don't really have that much in at the minute."

"What do you have in?"

"Well, whatever Francis brought here last time he tried to teach me to co.." He didn't finish his sentence he just coughed as if it was against the law and his tongue would be cut off… "Anyway what about that tea from before?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about the tea." He laughs. They both stand to go to the kitchen. "You don't mind me seeing what there is in, do you?"

"Oh no not at all." Arthur went to the kettle to see if it's still hot. "Luckily the water is still hot." He poured the hot water into tea cups and put the teabags in. Arthur looked over at Oliver to see what he's doing.

"Well, you really don't have anything worth cooking." He exclaimed, pulling rotten carrots out from under the vegetable shelves. "I think we will need to go shopping tomorrow." He said throwing the carrots on the side. "And they really do need to go…" Arthur didn't say anything; he just nodded and went back to the tea. He pulled the teabags out, making sure that the tea was ready before giving it to Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

Alternative universe

"Hahahaha," cried an evil chuckle from the corner of the hall.

"I can't believe he actually sat there while we did that!" Another voice said.

"Stupid idiot, god I never knew it was that easy. We should have done that a long time ago."

"Now, now, boys." Exclaimed Allen, as he was walking through the door. "We need to make sure, he doesn't get out!" He gave a keen glare at the nations.

"No need to worry boss…" Said a man who looked like he could kill the next person who walked into the room.

"Yeah, me and Matt made sure there was no escape." Said a big headed Russian. His face covered by maroon coloured hair. Viktor's blood coloured eyes were full of confidence. If a normal human were to see his eyes, they would surly think he was the devil in disguise.

"Really?" Allen looked at the two quite amused. They gave a nod, however Viktor wasn't as confident. "Did you remember to do the simple task I asked? They both held their breaths "You know did you remember to, TAKE THE MAGIC BOOK AWAY?" The two looked at each other worriedly, without answering Allen. They ran down a dark ominous pathway, to a place where no human could go and come back the same. The path leads on for miles. Even when they reached the cell, Oliver was in, the end of the tunnel was nowhere in sight.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Repeated Matt, over and over, getting angrier by the second. He walked into the cell. "The blood is still fresh, he couldn't have gone far."

"Now..." Allen said, walking down the gloomy hall. "You idiots can't handle a simple task… However you could say, he has gotten a lot further then you think." He spoke, bending down at the corner of the room. "Poor mouse, did he really sacrifice you to help him escape." Matt looks at Viktor suspiciously.

"Hey Matt, what's he on about?" As he heard that, Allen stood up holding the mouse and placed it on the floor out the way before he turned to look Viktor in the eye. He walked over slowly, one step at a time. Allen was becoming more and more taunting as each step was taken. He stood in front of them both eye to eye.

"Have you ever heard of "Alchemy"?'' Allen began. The two looked at each other then looked back to Allen.

"No, what is alcany?"

"Alchemy." Matt corrected him. "It was a medieval forerunner of chemistry and magic like, mashed together."

"It's where you turn one thing, in to another. It originated from England. Basically it's a process of taking something ordinary and turning it into something extraordinary." He looked at the two more seriously. "It's a very dangerous magic, and thanks to you two HE GOT AWAY…" Matt looked over to where Allen had laid the mouse and noticed that there was a book under the covers.

"Hey, bro..?"

"WHAT?" Allen turned around, shouting.

"What's this?" Matt lifted up the thing, which was a book, but looked more like old mucky rags. "Is this.. Is this a book?" Allen looked over to his brother.

"Heh, looks like he left his 'magic' book," Allen went over to grab the book. "Looks like we can have some fun with this. Plus we will get to mess with our doppelgangers, shall we?" Viktor looked over at the two with a malicious smile.

"Should I get the others?" He asked.

"Yes you must. I'm afraid I need to find another 'mouse'. God, Oliver has hell to pay when we find him…" Allen gave the two a job to set up for the Alchemy. When both of them left, the dark auburn haired man said "God, he will pay!" his voice a little lonely now

"Right are we all here" Questioned the American.

"I think we are," answered a Japanese man.

"Ok, so is the plan ready?"

"Yes" they all replied. Allen nodded, telling them the entire plan.

"You all ready? Let's get into position."

Main Town

"Are you all ready? Our victim is here." He said smirking to himself. Before they gave Zao a chance to look up, Matt was on top of him, holding his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"Move and the knife goes in your back in the most painful way!" He whispered in Zao's ear, holding the knife's tip on his back. "I hope you said your goodbyes" He said smirking.

"This isn't going to hurt you. Ha, who am I kidding?" He laughed and with one swift motion he had pierced a sharp blade into the person's chest, dragging it down in-between his ribs with a lot of force to cut the body open, ripping the heart out of him. "This is all we need right Mr Allen?" Kuro asked.

"Haha. HaHa. HAHAHAHA! I did it, I got everything we need!" Kuro looked at Allen in disgust

"Says the one who never got his hands dirty!" Allen turned slowly to face Kuro.

"I can always get my hands dirty now!" Japan spat at him.

"Pfft, sorry."

"Erm, Allen don't you think we should get going before he tells anyone?"

"I know Oliver," When he said his name it sounded foreign to him, "He most probably has already told someone. Maybe his other half?" He looked at the others smirking. "Right, Kuro go add this to the 'rest' of the things needed."

"Ok," He answered rolling his eyes when he was walking away.

Dark Room

"Are we ready?"

"Right, my comrades, off to London we go, time we get that little bastard back."

Allen stood in the middle of the circle, holding Olivers spell book. Chanting

 **** ** _Spirits of the abyss, hear my call_** _  
_ _ **all most powerful one and all**_ _  
_ _ **Lucifer my thoughts do sing**_ _  
_ _ **through the universe they now ring**_ _  
_ _ **Take thine enemy, take him smite**_ _  
_ _ **Break him, scorn him in the night**_ _  
_ _ **From the mighty depths of hell**_ _  
_ _ **cast your darkness on his shell**_ _  
_ _ **Oh Lucifer, oh shining star**_ _  
_ _ **Touch him, burn him from afar**_ _  
_ _ **Revenge now will have its day**_ _  
_ _ **for thine enemy starts to fray**_ _  
_ _ **So it be!**_


	5. Chapter 5

-World Meeting-

"I still think Super Hero Globaman would be perfect for the job."

"Bloody hell Alfred, how many times do we have to tell you, that a Hero won't help us?"

"Come on dude, he totally would!" The American said, jumping.

"Ve, Ludwig, aren't you going to stop them?" cried Feliciano.

"Feli, no matter how many times I try, they never listen." Muttered Ludwig, while rubbing his temples.

It's only been a week since Oliver's descent to the 'Other World' but he has fitted right in. Once Arthur explained to everyone it was for the better on Oliver's part.

He had become great friends with Francis, when he came to visit England, on the second day of him being there. Francis had originally come to annoy Arthur, and found Oliver instead. At first he fought Arthur had done another 'Magic trick' that had back fired. He ended up laughing and made fun of the pink hair, which made Oliver look at France with shock and sadness in his eyes.

"Is my hair really that bad?" He spoke with a Cockney accent.

"Wait, you're not Arthur?" He looked at the man puzzled "You resemble him a lot. Well kind of he doesn't really have the pink hair, blue eyes, AND HE WOULD DEFENTLY NEVER WEAR THE PINK CLOTHES I GOT HIM!" Oliver was still staring at Francis with a frightful look. "Um, I'm very sorry. Pardon my rudeness, but who are you?"

"I-I'm Oliver." He explained

"O-Ok, where is Arthur?"

"Well, he needed to go shopping for food, everything in him house is rotten."

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT LETTING HIM COOK!" France jumped as if to save Oliver.

"No, no. Don't worry, I'm the one cooking." France looked at Oliver suspiciously.

"Hmm, ok…"

"OI, FROG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" After a couple of hours of Arthur, Oliver, Francis talking and laughing, Francis ended up coming back every day to learn more about Oliver.

World Meeting

"ALL RIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH. I'M SICK AND TIED OF YOU ALL, YOU ARE ALL ALWAYS ARGUING ABOUT EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING!" Ludwig shouting, making everyone jump. Even Feliciano moved away from him a little. "Right if you are all quite finished, I think we should…"

A loud bang echoed through the room and with that the door slammed open…

"HEY OLI-BABY, DID YOU MISS ME?" The American smirked, his gaze fixed upon Oliver before he slowly made his way over. Everybody was frozen with surprise. "So this is where you have been hiding!" Allen grinned and with one swift action his fist made contact with Oliver's gut, making him bend over and gasp, as the air was knocked out of him.

Within a few seconds Arthur, who was the closest to the pink-haired male ran up to help him. He quickly tried to throw a punch which the brunet caught, tightly squeezing his fist and brought the back of his bat against Arthur. The blow sent him back, stumbling against the table behind them.

''A-Arthur!'' Francis stuttered out and walked over to Oliver, since Arthur was still in a better shape.

Meanwhile, Ludwig and some of the others tried to stop them but Matt and Viktor held them off as Allen walked back over to Oliver and Francis.

The tanned man grinned and swung his nailed bat, it making contact with France's head just as he looked up.

A loud crack sounded around the room and everyone was taken aback, aside from the invades of course. Oliver's breath hitched once more, as the blood splattered over him and his friend flew off of him with that one swing.

The next one was meant for him, but, why would Allen let him go that easily? Since Oliver was already on the floor he just easily pushed it against his waist with the nails digging into the flesh by the pressure. "Heh, do you know how pathetic you look!" He snarled.

"F-Fr," he choked out between hisses of pain, "Francis."

"Now, now, Oli-boy, don't waste your breath. He can't answer you." Oliver looked up at Allen with a face of disgust, anger and worry.

"Wh-What do yo-you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He says removing his bat from Oliver's side, walking away. They were all to shocked to stop them leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

The wind was wushing threw the widow giving Oliver a cool chill, causing him to awaken slowly, surprisingly seeing darkness around him. He moved his arm upwards to make sure he was alive. A pain shot down his arm, "Ouch." He whispered, resting him arm down again. As he rested his arm down he realised he was sleeping on a very bouncy bed. The bounce of the bed scared him; as if he was to more too quickly every part of his body would experience the pain of hell. "Pain like hell, come on Oliver you have felt worse." He declares to himself, "Come on I can cope with this."

He slowly lifted his body, so he could sit up on the bed so he would see around the room more clearly. As he started to move, he hissed in pain, "Oliver?" came a soft voice from the corner of the room. Oliver looked over to the softer voice, jumping as a shadow of a person moved, however the sound of footsteps running recklessly threw the hall, made him look to the now burst opened door.

"Oliver?" The shouting of a voice gave him a headache. Wait, who was the voice? I wasn't one he had heard. "Oliver?! Oliver are you ok?!" Yao shouted not given him a chance to answer. Oliver tried to speak louder than a whisper but sadly failed

"I-I'm fine. Nothing I haven't handled before, haha…" Yao all most missed what he said, Yao to look at Oliver with an indescribable look. The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor caused both men to look for the source of the noise.

"Oliver?" The shadow spoke in a softer tone, "What is that meant to mean?" The shadow started walking over to them, stepping into the light.

"Wait, Oliver? Are you saying, not all these bruises and cuts are from today?" Oliver couldn't look Alfred In the eye. Wait isn't Alfred with Arthur?

Before Oliver could think twice about it Yao asked "Alfred? I thought you were with Arthur?" Both looked confused.

Frustrated he answered "It's me Mathew!" Both Oliver and Yao looked at each other apologetic.

"Oh right, sorry Mathew. By the way what caused him to cry in pain?"

"Oi!" Oliver spoke up louder now, his senses where back to. "I can speak for myself you know!" Mathew and Yao ignored him interrupting them.

"All he did was sit up," Yao looked at him suspiciously. "If you're wondering, no one's been in here other than me and you ok." Yao looked back to Oliver.

"If it hurts to sit, you should carry on resting." He requested. Oliver just sat up more, not listening to them. He needs to see if Arthur and fra…. FRANCIS

"Where is Francis?" Oliver shot out the bed, ignoring the pain. He needs to know if Francis is all right. He sprinted out the door, each step strakes agonising pain up his legs. He didn't recognise this place? Where was he?

The house was like a maze; Oliver ran down each and every corridor, every door he tried to open was locked? "What should I do?!"

"Oliver?" Oliver stopped as soon as he heard the voice. Francis? "Oliver?" The voice kept repeating his name. Oliver couldn't help but follow the voice. "Oliver."

The voice was really loud now. 'Just threw that door… Can it really be him? I fought, I fought he died….' Oliver thought not wanting to speak aloud.

Without any thought Oliver places his hand on the door knob. Hoping, praying that France was still alive and it was all just a bad dream…. But what waited behind the door wasn't what he expected….


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver hesitated quivering "This can't be true…" He turns the handle; thunder is heard rumbling through the house. "Francis?" Oliver wasn't bothered about anything else. He needed to know. He enters the room slowly,. Whack. The last thing Oliver felt, was a hard bat against his head before he fell into darkness.

"Ha… HAHA… HAHAHAHAHA! We did it, we finally did it." Allan cries.

"Oliver? OLIVER?" that was all that could be heard coming from the hall.

"Oliver, we heard screaming are you all right?" cried a British accent.

"Allen," said a sturdy voice.

"What!" He snapped harshly at Lutz.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Luciano interrupted

"Do whatever you want, I don't care about them." He says picking Oliver up, smiling to himself, while the others smiled toward each other.

"Let's bring them back with us."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just hurry up for fuck sake we don't have all day!"

Allen and the unconscious Oliver disappeared into the back room to get the portal ready, while Lutz, Luciano and Francois stayed in the room waiting for the others to enter. Within no time Matthew was first though the door out of breath. "Oli?"

Mathew gasped for air as he felt Lutz fist hit it stomach. Luciano gave him no time as he quickly rapped him up, ripping a bit of Mathew shirt to cover his mouth. "That's one down." Francois declared.

"Can you really say anything Francois you did fuck all!" Luci spat. Meanwhile Yao, Kiku and Ivan had entered the room.

"Mathew" Kiku shouted running toward him. Luci gave out a chuckle.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

"You can say that again." They all cry with laughter

None of the three where ready for a fight, especially not a fight with themselves. Kiku ran towards Mathew going to free him. While Mathew was trying to scream to him to look behind him but it was too late Luciano was stood behind him holding a lamp but before he could swing it to hit Kiku, Yao grabbed his arm pulling it behind his back. Earning a cry form Luciano. After hearing the cry Francois ran to help Luciano but Ivan stood in his way

"Oh, hello." Ivan said smiling at the Francis look alike.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Now, now, there's no need to be so harsh. Plus I'm afraid I can't allow you to get past." Francois was furious, how dare this bumbling idiot tell him what he can and can't do. Without thinking he grabbed the closes thing to him and smacked the man in front of him. The man fell to the floor; he had grabbed the lamp that Luciano dropped. Blood was gushing out of the Russians head creating a puddle on the floor.

"Ivan!" Yao cried letting go of Luciano's hand to go see if he was all right. Meanwhile Lutz was stood in the door way waiting for the others to join. But for some reason no one else was heard running down the hall…

Luciano turned and grabbed Yao's hand returning the gestor, pulling his hand behand his back. Pushing much harder than a human body could cope with. Yao screamed, causing Kiku to turn around. He started trying to stand up but Lutz, who appeared from the door way, was now pushing Kiku down to the floor with his foot.

"Francois make yourself more useful and throw me the rope," He snigged to himself. Francois turned around fumbling to get the rope next to him on the floor. Kiku tried to get away from the grip of the foot standing on him; this just made Lutz stand on him harder. "I don't think so, sun shine." Francois threw the rope towards him.

Meanwhile Yao escaped from the grip of Luci kicking him in the shin. "Oh you little shit!" Luciano shouted at him. Yao tried to run towards the door so he could warn Arthur and the others but before he could even get a step close Francois grabbed both arms and pinned him against the wall. Luciano walked other to the two. He never said anything just punched the middle of Yao's spine. Yao cried. He could feel the rope being tied tightly around his wrists and legs. He was then thrown on the floor next to Kiku and Mathew.

"WHERE'S IVAN?!" Kiku and Yao shouted.

"Haha don't worry about him. He must be long gone. Francois made him lose a lot of blood, too much for even your kind to survive." The door for the portal swung open. Clearly showing Al was tired of waiting.

"Where coming, where coming." Luciano waved. Luciano swung Yao across his shoulder. Lutz and Francois followed with the other two.


	8. Chapter 8

They were back in the other universe. Waking up, Mathew knew something was wrong. The last thing he remembered was being carried into a side room by a strange looking Francis followed by Kiku. He must have been knocked out by Allen and his fucking bat. When he suddenly realised he didn't know where he was, he panicked. He tried to move to stand up but felt his arms behind him tied to the chair with rope. His feet were also tied to each leg of the chair. He felt rather vulnerable as he had no eye sight; he felt a cloth around his eyes and around his mouth.

He let out a muffled whimper when the doors opened and he heard some struggling and two things hit the floor. Sound of footsteps getting closer towards him, scared him.

Yao and Kiku where tide up together, slumped across the floor in the corner of a dark mysterious room. When their eyes became adjusted to the darkness they saw Mathew tide to a chair in the middle of the floor. With a familiar figure bending down next to him.

He felt a hand under his chin tilting his head forwards. He could feel a warm breath breathing against his face and a blade pushed against his back. Mathew knew what was going to happen…

Oliver awoke standing up with a banding head ach, what's happened? He thought to himself. Had he hurt the others? The others… Where they ok? What had he done? Had he lost control? He has managed to keep it a secret for this long, why now, why when he was happy?

Before he found Arthur, Oliver kept having odd bursts of angst and rage. He was the strongest nation to live, he would act innocent and shy but if anyone was to go against him, hell broke loose. So when he was in one of his moods, he would just create fights from the smallest of things.

While in his trance he felt an arm wrap around him. The sensation of the secure arm around his waist made him jump. He tried to run, tried to get away from the person the arm belonged to, but another made its way around the other side. He felt a head rest in-between his neck and shoulder blade.

"W-who are you, wh-what do you want?" The head on his shoulder lifted up from the position it was in to whisper into his ear.

"Oh you have forgot me all ready Oli-boy~" 'shit' Oliver thought he knew exactly who it was. He tried to push the arms from around his waist but he failed Allen was just too strong. "Oli, why would you want to leave, we are finally together again." He says biting his neck causing a lot of pain.

"Allen, what ar-are you doing?" He questioned. Allen never answered, he moved further down to his shoulder blade, biting him. "Al-Allen! Stop pleases. This isn't right." Allen stopped what he was going and let go of Oliver. Oliver relaxed. Then Allen stood in front of him and bent down so their faces where inches apart, Oliver tensed up again. He slapped Oliver. Oliver retaliated with slapping him back. Oh now that was a wrong idea.

Allen turned and punched him in the gut causing him to become off balanced he fell back against the wall in pain. "Hahaha, can you hear it." The room was silent except for the muffled sound of crying and screaming from a room close by. "That Oliver, is your 'friends' having fun, all thanks to you."

"W-what are you doing Allen?" He says trying to move his body, the pain making him hiss. "Pl-Please let them go! You can do what you need to me, just let them be free. They shouldn't have to suffer"

"Ha, you really think I care what Francois and the others do to your 'friends'?" He says pulling at Oliver's broken collar. The impact of the pull causes Oliver to curl in pain. "Do you really think I care what happens to anyone else?!" He shouts in Oliver's face.

"Wh-what happened Allen?" Oliver questioned causing Allen to become intrigued.

"What you mean Olli?" He says treating the situation as a game.

"Wh-why did it come to this? Why did you change from what you were like as…" Before Oliver could finish Allen threw him against the floor again. "Ouch!" Was all Oliver could manage in his state.

"You are a stupid naive person Oliver! You really think everyone stays the same all there life?" He says stepping closer to Oliver. "Ha, why look at you; you've gone from being a killing machine to this weak scum!" He picks Oliver up again swinging him over his shoulder.

"Allen put me down, you know I don't want to fight you, you know I can't hurt a single hair on your head. Why are you trying to make me hur…"

"SHUT UP OLIVER! Just shut up… You wouldn't understand. I don't want you to hurt me. I… IT DOESN'T MATTER!"


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile back in the 'real' world Arthur and Alfred was looking around to see where everyone was. When a sudden scream ran through the halls followed with a malicious laugh. "Wo dude, what the hell was that?" Alfred said trying to find the hallway the sound came from.

"Shit, WHERE'S OLIVER?" Arthur questioned running to the room they had last seen the man in. However when they appear at the door, no one was in sight. Arthur mentally swore this time. "Oliver, we heard screaming are you all right?" he shouted through the halls.

"Artie, there's no time for asking question, no one will answer." He says grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him through every hall kicking down the doors. This was until they ran into Feliciano and Ludwig.

"Ouch." Feliciano cried. Ludwig helped Feliciano up from the ground, Alfred doing the same for Arthur.

"Alfred? Arthur? You heard the screaming to right?"

"Yes I'm afraid we did." Arthur signed looking around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. "Do you have any idea where it came from?" Both men shook their heads to the question.

"No we don't." Feliciano answered. They looked at each other as another cry was heard from down the hall. They all started running towards the sounds of cries. Reaching the hall the sound where coming from. Arthur had put his arm out in front of Alfred causing the two behind them to slow down. They all gave Arthur a puzzled look.

"Arthu…" Arthur had turned around and placed his hand over Ludwig's mouth.

"Don't shout, they might hear us, we will have to wait till they are distracted or gone." He pushed them further behind the wall when they spotted Lutz coming from out the door. All they could do was wait…

Then they heard a bang coming from the room, they ran to see what had happened. However when they entered the room, they only saw Ivan slumped across the floor.

"Ivan!" Arthur cried, running up to him. He checked his pulse, then looking back towards Alfred, Ludwig, he shook his head. "I don't understand, why can he kill us but we can't kill each other?" None of them had an answer for him so he left it.

"Luddy? What's this door for?" He looked over, nudging Arthur.

Arthur stood up carefully placing Russia hand back on his body respectfully, walking over to the door. "Wait, Arthur!" Alfred said running over to him before he could open the door. "I the hero will do it!" All Arthur could do was roll his eyes and step back to let the egger American open the door. The room was pitch black except for the light coming from the room they are in. Arthur walked into the room pushing Alfred out the way.

Turning the lights on, they saw a magic circle in the middle of the room. America started giggling "Hey Arthur, it's one of those magic circle thingies you use!"

"No really I thought it was a pre-schooler's drawing!" He answered back sarcastically. However he then realised how they travelled to this world without Oliver there. "They… They used Alchemy." He said turning around, seeing the look of horror on all their faces.

"Wa-Wait does that mean we will have to use it to?" Arthur shook his head, earning a sign of relief from all of them.

"I know of a way we only have to use a rodent to get to the other world." They looked at him in surprise "How do you think Oliver came to his world, we are both very magical and know some secretes. Any way we best follow as quickly as we can. All we can do is hope their circle is close to where they are… Before we go Ludwig grab Ivan and Francis."


	10. Chapter 10

They appeared in what seems like a dark room. The only source of light being the candles spread across the room, some creating the outside line of the 8 sided Hermeticism.

"Woah… Where are we?" squeaked Feliciano.

"I think we're in hell." Ludwig replied stepping to the side so he didn't step upon the drips of blood in front of him and placed Ivan and Francis on the floor "Hey Arthur? Two questions, why did we bring these two and why is there a cupcake left next to the blood…?"

"Just in case we need them and Oliver said apparently Allen has a sick sense of humour."

"I see…" he says following the trail of blood to the door.

"Hey!" Alfred said running over to the jacket on the floor in the corner of the room. "This is Matts!"

"Oh this can't be good…" Arthur sighed balancing himself against the wall. "Ok…" We can follow the trail of blood to where ever the hell it leads and go from there. However when they stepped outside the room, there was numerous trails which no end in sight. The four men split up following the trails of blood. The roads went on for miles. That was until Ludwig hit a 3 split end, however Feliciano came out the right side of path. He jumped with glee and ran up to Ludwig and hugged him (thankful he was no longer alone). The men carried on walking down the left side of the path.

They ended up in front of a door where they could hear the sounds of whimpering. Ludwig looked over to Feliciano and told him to keep look out. He slowly opened the door to see Mathew slumped in the middle of the room blood pouring from the scraps of his body. Ludwig felt like he was going to throw up so he turned his head to the side. There he saw the rest of his friends curled up crying. He called for Feliciano and they ran other to ask what happened but no one answered so they stood guard till he got a message from Arthur to go back.

Arthur ended up giving up walking the path, after his pains became too much for him to handle. He felt lost and was regretting telling them to split up, so he closed his eyes. Suddenly he was awoken by a frightened American who picked his body up and slung it over his shoulder. Alfred carried on walking down the complex's rows of paths until he found a grand door. The door felt like it was trying to pull him in.


	11. Chapter 11

We're close to the end now... Only about 5 of 6...

Arthur got down and placed his hand on the side of the door and Alfred did the same with the other. They pushed the heavy doors at the same time and they were welcomed to a room of hell. Arthur scanned the room and saw a lifeless Oliver slumped on the floor and he ran over to him.

Alfred looked around for signs of anyone else, when he was welcomed to a pain shoot down his right side of his arm. He turned, prepared for a fight this time.

Allen pushed the American out the way and he sprinted for his bat but the American was just as fast and managed to get their first. Worriedly Allen panicked; he had learnt to fight with a bat and not his fists.

Alfred tried a few test swings with the bat realising it was like a baseball bat. He ran up to Allen and tried to hit him, but Allen managed to dodge out the way. Frustrated Alfred tried again. "I'd be careful…" Allen said stopping Alfred in his tracks, he glared at the man waiting for him to explain. "Much like Arthur, Oliver was a blood thirty beast when he was younger. There's nothing stopping him from becoming that again..."

During this Arthur was busy trying to wake Oliver up to see if he was alright. He slowly opened his eyes to bright light and sat up hissing in pain. Arthur helped the man up and started to drag him towards the door to realise what was happening behind him…

Alfred looked over to see Allen heading to attack Arthur. So without thinking Alfred ran like lightening to Allen while raising the bat. He then smashed the bat against Allen's head as hard as he could before he harmed anyone else.

Oliver screamed Allen's name as he fell towards to floor. Oliver pushed Arthur out the way and ran towards body on the floor


	12. Chapter 12

They murdered him. They… Actually… Killed… Him… Oliver tried to hold him back longer. The innocent pink man covered in _his_ blood grabbed Allen's cold hand and brought it to his face. All he could do was cry. "How… How could you do this? He didn't mean any harm. He was just trying to keep… me… safe…" He trailed off turning his back to the two other males. They really killed one of the only things he had that was treasurable to him in this god for saken world. He felt the shadowy part of him trying to escape. 'no I can't they were only trying to save me from him."

'Oh yeah and who paid the price.' Oliver didn't answer his dark part, he stayed lump grasping the dead man's hand with all the strength he had. 'Do you really think this is what Allen would have wanted? Why do you think he got you back in the first place? Why he went to so much trouble of slaying two of your friends to get you back? It's because you are special to him, he would do anything to get you back wouldn't he… and now that he's gone. Has all of his doings gone to waste?' Oliver didn't answer he just let go of the hand watching it fall to the floor and stood up. 'I'm right aren't I?' There was a pause of all movement in the room 'You know what to do.'

Without a second thought Oliver let him free. The first thing he did was grab Allen's bat, taking a few test swings, laughing at the feeling of this side of him finally being unrestricted again. He can finally be his true self again! Meanwhile Arthur had been pushed to the door by Alfred for safety. Before he let go of Arthurs arm he whispered "I'm your hero right. I can handle Oliver" into his ear. Before Arthur could say anything to protest Oliver laughed and swung the bat hitting Alfred on the side of his hip. However Alfred didn't unlock eyes with Arthur as the raging agony blasted through his body. Alfred didn't scream, he didn't cry he just smiled looking at Arthur while being hit in the side.

Due to the fact Oliver wasn't getting the cries he desires from him. He sulked, while his long and blood covered fringe fell in front of his eyes, which were beginning to have a hint of a pink swirl within the old joyful baby blue colour of his eyes, he moved closer to the body that was still standing strong. "Ho-How are you still alive? For fuck sake just die all ready." He turned to England with a malicious stance. "I'm not letting you have him, if I can't have Allen to look after me!" He suddenly had a brilliant Idea. Considering Allen's look alike killed him, Oliver will kill his look alike! A smile spread across his lips as he let his darken criminal filled eyes lock onto the anxious emerald ones.

Without seeing his face Alfred realised what Oliver was about to do and grabbed his arm, which had the nail filled bat in, with a tight grip. The inpatient man turned and looked at Alfred with a glare, like he has only ever known the feeling of hatred and anger. Alfred couldn't move he was so shocked to see the face that only two days ago had been laughing along to his idiotic jokes, while Arthur added sarcastic comments to them. Oliver tried to move his arm from the hold but it was no luck.

"Oliver?" Arthur whispered stepping forward. Oliver looked at him and hissed like he was marking his territory. "Oliver calm down it's me Arthur, remember?" He looked desperate "come on calm down everything is all right." 'But it wasn't' Arthur cried mentally to himself. Oliver's eyes looked loosened like they had come back into reality "There's no need for me to hurt you is there." 'Yes there is you're going to try to kill Alfred.' Out of bravery he moved forward a little more (he wasn't going to let Alfred be the only one in the danger zone), this time though Oliver didn't hiss he just looked down to the floor, his lifeless blood stained, pink hair sank and shielded his face. Arthur thought he was staying still due to shame Oliver must have felt. Alfred relaxed his grip on Oliver eventually letting him go.

Arthur looked over at Alfred with a smile of relief. Alfred walked over to Arthur idly passing Oliver. None of them giving any hint of concern to make sure Oliver was truly back. He smirked. They thought it would be this easy. Alfred grabbed Arthur about to pull him into a hug when. Oliver chuckled, which soon lead into a craze laugh. He re-gripped the bat and swung it for the last time with all the strength he had. CRACK! Arthur looked up and realised what had happened, he stood in disbelief as he caught the heavy body from falling to the floor with a thud. Arthur screamed. The sight of the bloody coming from his head made him sick however he clutched onto Alfred with his life, falling to the fall with it. "YOU CAN'T DIE. YOU CAN'T JUST DIE ALFRED!"

"Arthur, Oliver… didn't mean of for it… Allen warmed… me..." He coughed and smiled at England "A-at least I... I got to die… your hero..." Arthur shook his head at him, tears running down his face, "Artie… I…" he fell limp in his arms his smile faded from his precious, young, delicate face. Arthur turned pail and screamed his name out, so the whole world could hear. Oliver suddenly came back into reality. 'OH NO!' he thought. What has he done! He…he killed Alfred. He stepped back, pushing his now sweat hair from his face. He scrambled over to the corner of the room; he placed his head in his hands, rocking. He really done it this time, he thought letting his dark side out would help him feel happy again.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur looked down towards the dead body in fount of him, tears streaming from his eyes. He then looked to Oliver in the corner. Oliver lifted his body; he placed his hands on his head pulling at his hair. Shock and disappointment filled his face. He couldn't believe he had actually done it, he didn't know what he was thinking. Arthur slowly stood up from the dead body and walked over to Oliver. Bending down Arthur grabbed Oliver by his neck and brought himself to slap Oliver. "Trust me," he spat at him "I would kill you here and now, if you didn't mean so much to me! You dumb fuck!" He unexpectedly grabbed him into a hug. Oliver stood astonished confused with what Arthur was doing.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" He whispered. Arthur hugged him stronger.

"I've lost Francis and now Al…" He began crying on Olivers shoulder. "My little brother… what makes you think I want to lose the only thing I have left that I love so much?" Oliver hugged Arthur back crying, he was full of regret, denial and was melancholy they have both lost people precious to them.

"Arthur, follow me lets go find the others. I have an idea… and erm bring Alfred with you." Arthur cringed as he picked Alfred up and dragged him along the floor.

Oliver knew how to bend the halls to his will and within minutes the four where in front of a double door which was open. When Arthur peeked in he saw the disaster in front of him.

The middle of the room was Feli and Ludwig kneeling in front of something and Kiku and Yao in the corner cowering. Kiku was the first to look over to the door and ran up to Arthur pulling him away from Oliver. Oliver looked down towards the ground, they knew the truth now… They all did.

Oliver walked into the middle of the room knowing what had happened and bended down. Ludwig and Feliciano stepped back in terror. Oliver cursed to himself knowing he should have known better than get them involved. He knew what he had to do…

"I know you guys know the truth of what was. However I need you to work with me to get things back to normal."

"Why should we work with you? You Monster!" Yao shouted at him. Arthur looked to them confused with what he meant. He tried to think back through his history to try and find a time where the others would have been angry at Arthur… Then he realised. Arthur thought back to when he was once a pirate sailing on the seven seas, free as a bird and remembered how he had injured many people but he could never bring himself to kill them. He got others to do that. Oliver would have been the opposite; he would have loved to kill them… The scene from the fight came into mind and Arthur remembered the pain and hatred he felt but he couldn't bring himself to kill Oliver.

"Yao." Arthur spoke up, "before they told you that, how did you feel about Oliver?" Yao stood back still glaring daggers at Oliver. "Oliver has said he has a way to fix this that is all that's important. We have all had our dark times is there any reason to bring them up again?" The other males now prepared to listen to Olivers plan and help in any way they can to fix this.

"Oliver what do we need to do?" Ludwig spoke up.

"Right," Oliver had become more serious "Did you bring the others with you?" Ludwig looked to Arthur has if he had known all along.

Arthur shrugged "I had a feeling it would end with something like this."

"Right I need you to grab them and bring them back here, me and Arthur will get everything else ready." The males ran out the room to grab the last of the bodies needed for the task.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I missed yesterdays upload, I was out late and to tired to post it!**

When they returned to the vast room, it had dramatically changed. The blood was washed from the floor and in place was a 5 sided Hermeticism with a candle at every edge. "Erm Oliver, we found another body in one of the rooms however we can't find where the others have got to." Oliver looked over in horror and saw Wao, he realised now how they got to the other word… They were ordered to place a body at each point of the circle. Oliver walked over to Ludwig

"What I am about to do is for everyone's own good. Grab Arthur when I say to." Ludwig looked at him in distress still not fully trusting him but decided to take his word for it. He nodded and Oliver walked back towards the circle. Arthur and Oliver stood in the middle. "This is it Arthur." Arthur looked at him confused

"What do you mean this is it?" Oliver smiled.

"I had fun with you, you know but I'm afraid I will never see you again." Arthur laughed.

"Where only doing a revival I highly doubt that they would hate you, anyhow they won't even remember what happened!" Oliver looked to the floor starting to cry. They began chanting

 ** _"On this day & in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Make them forget, what has been done, before the rising of the sun. By the powers of spirit, water, fire & air, your memories you shall never bare."_**

"Wait!" Oliver pushed Arthur out the circle once the last syllable was said, shouting to Ludwig to grab him and started chanting

 ** _"_** ** _Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind. Send them back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."_**

Arthur tried to fight against Ludwig's hold looking desperately into Oliver's eyes. Oliver looked at Arthur smiling one last time, with tears falling from his eyes and whispered " ** _Then they shall forget_**..."

A flash of bright light clouded the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur awoke with a panic in his office. 'My heads spinning what happened?' he asks himself, when the memories suddenly appeared in his mind.

Arthur sighed as he held his head within his hands, kicking the table while doing so. "Why did it come to this, what did I ever do?" he cried, tears starting to appear in the corner of his eyes. "Why did he have to do that? That idiot!" Arthur whispered softly to himself, now fully crying…

Alfred had been listening to every word Arthur had said. However what came from his mouth shocked Arthur so much he fell from the couch. "What do you mean 'Who's Oliver?'…" Alfred shrugged his shoulders

"How much have you had to drink Arthur?" Arthur knew there was no point in asking again as the spell Oliver used came into his mind. Signing he asked the American to leave much to his dismay. Arthur had work he needed to do. He grabbed his spell book from a shelf nearby and wrote the spell Oliver use, he had never heard it before but he knew the effects of it… He titled it "Oliver's Last Wish."


	16. Chapter 16

-A year later-

"America should be coming over later. For some reason he must know I feel lonely this year…" Arthur spoke to himself, until he kicked a stone that was placed at the bottom of the garden near where the fairy's lived. The dreadful memories filling him mind. Arthur questioned why the spell Oliver used never worked on him every time he remembers the situation.

On a normal day he forgets the disaster that happened a year ago until it gets trigged. Arthur bent down and sat next to the stone and read it aloud "In memory of Oliver the best person you could meet but world's biggest idiot…" The sun shone overhead causing Arthur to look towards the ocean blue sky "What happened to your world?" he questioned. He never had the heart to find the true just in case something had happened.

"Hey Oliver, if you're still here with me, please show me." He waited and waited against the morning raise. Hoping, no… Knowing he would get a sign.

Arthur started to cry when he saw a bright pink butterfly land on his lap. With this he knew. Arthur knew Oliver was alive somewhere out there. Even if he had forgotten him, Arthur had remembered him and that was all he needed!

The End!

 **Just want to say thank you for reading to the end. Especially with having this in the works for about 2 years now. I know it sounded a little rushed at the end but I really needed to get this over and done with as I want to start a new fanfiction (maybe not Hetalia but YouTubes) some time during the summer holidays before college. Please I hoped you enjoyed this!**


End file.
